The overall objective of this research project is to employ some of the recently developed approaches of cellular and molecular biology to begin an examination of some of the fundamental cellular effects and possible sites of action of marijuana constituents, mainly delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC). The goals for the coming year will focus on 3 major areas. First, we wish to focus a major portion of our research on studying the effects of THC on cyclic AMP metabolism in brain slices, as well as the effects of this drug on cell-free adenyl cyclase and phosphodiesterase preparations. A second major goal in the coming year will focus on the binding of THC to particulate subcellular fractions, in search for the existence of a possible saturable receptor. Finally, the third major area of research will be a continuation of our studies on the effects of THC on gene readout, where we hope to determine whether there is any pharmacological or tissue specificity to the effects of THC or RNA synthesis. Hopefully, these three independent approaches will help us to shed further light on the possible site of action and subcellular effects of marijuana.